


Rub-a-Dub-Dub

by sunshinestealer



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Hand Jobs, Intercrural Sex, M/M, Mei is mentioned, Shower Sex, i mean shower, rub-a-dub-dub two junkers in a tub
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2017-03-19
Packaged: 2018-10-08 01:55:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10375284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunshinestealer/pseuds/sunshinestealer
Summary: Mako rewards Jamie for good hygiene habits with some good old fashioned shower sex. NSFW.





	

“You can’t do this to me! This violates human rights!”

More indignant Australian squawking followed.

“I’ll report ya! I’ll stick a grenade up your arse! I’ll put mines in yer boots! You can’t do this to me, Roadie!”

Roadhog just grunted, keeping Jamie over his shoulder in a tight fireman’s carry as he walked down the corridors of HQ, past the single dormitory for Jamie that had been unused since they started working here, and to the communal bathroom.

“Nothing wrong with a bit of dirt!” Junkrat whined, kicking his legs.

“There is if you’re going out for dinner with somebody tonight.” Roadhog said gruffly.

Oh… Jamie had forgotten. Mei had asked him out for dinner at that fancy rooftop place in the city. Good thing Mako was here to act as his (un)official personal assistant as well as his partner and bodyguard.

“She likes you.”

“Not in _that way_ , mate!”

He snorted. “I know you don’t like sheilas. But this is just for one night.”

“Oooh, Mako! In four hours I’ll be sat sipping pro-sey-ko and eating lobstah! Sure beats my _actual_ plan of working on our goddamn heist blueprint!”

_Ugh_. He remembered, Jamie absolutely hated there being changes to plans. Even if he had mutually arranged them, if he forgot about the original plan and then came up with something else to occupy his time with, he would get fussy and irritable at the idea of plans being changed. Even though he had bloody changed them due to his bad memory in the first place! Mako couldn’t help but find that very endearing. Annoying, but endearing.

Mako propped him down on the bench, kicking the changing room door shut with his boot.

“Just. This. Once.”

“Yeah, nah, fuck off!”

Mako could remember a time in his life before the Australian Liberation Front as the son of a mechanic, when he literally had had to wash some motor oil off of one of the family cats. The creature had wriggled, bit and clawed the absolute shit out of his arms — and yet, somehow, in hindsight it seemed like an easier job than convincing Jamison Fawkes to take a shower at least once a month.

Jamison had pouted and turned his head to the side. “Not getting in there!”

“I’ll make boba tea.” Mako suggested. “Right after ya get out of the shower.”

“Nah.”

“I’ll work on the blueprint for the heist _with you_.”

“Nah.”

“…We could root in the shower?”

“What was that?” Jamie blinked, wide golden eyes suddenly looking up at Mako.

“I said we could root in the shower.”

“You drive a hard bargain.”

“Get undressed, Jamison.”

The Junker started cackling madly, pulling off his shorts, boots and the T-shirt he was wearing as civilian clothing. It had been a long week at Overwatch HQ with no missions scheduled whatsoever. It had been nice to have a bit of a break, but now people were getting restless. Especially Jamie.

Mako also disrobed, only willing to take off his mask in the most private and intimate moments with Jamie. His lungs rattled, getting used to oxygen with no Hogdrogen laced through it. Of course, as much of an oddball as Jamie was, he absolutely _adored_ the sight of Mako. He’d been known to send people in Junkertown screaming from the sight of his scars, tusk-like teeth and bulging brown eyes. Oh, and he was part blind in one of those eyes from a point blank wound of some sort, with a milky cataract covering over the lens.

To Jamie, the regular humans who wore suits to work, talked about the daily news, ate at family restaurants, tipped the Omnic waiter and tried to keep up appearances with each other were _boring_. In Junkertown, you might have some mutant cunt with three arms and a crooked spinewho has a batshit idea for running a rusty Holden Ute through the building of some git who was getting a bit too big for his boots. There were warlords out in the GAFA keeping tight control over resources like water, food, mechanical parts, bullets and livestock. Old grannies who would sit and tell you stories over a campfire while you snacked on charred two-headed lizards and grubs. You never knew if you would be alive one day or dead the next. It may have made polite Australian society shudder and put their walls up to “block out the radiation” (and the people), but Jamie loved where he and Mako came from and wouldn’t have changed it for the world.

Mako helped Jamie ease off the prosthetics, which never came easy. It wasn’t nice, going from having total balance to suddenly needing to lean on everything and hop around like a mad frog, but Jamie was somewhat used to it. He’d been born without the arm, fair enough, he couldn’t clap his hands growing up. Big. Fucking. Deal. But the leg had been lost due to a combination of carelessness, idiocy and gangrene. Not to mention the slightly shrivelled up ear (bitten off in a wrestling match with a dingo — nah, malformed out of the womb) and partial deafness. Junkertown tended to do that to you.

“Ready?” Mako asked, helping him through to the shower area.

“Eh, ready as I’ll ever be,” he said, jovial. He had a wide grin on his face, unable to believe his luck. All it took to get Roadie to pay some attention to him - and he had been desperate for it for _weeks_ \- was to put up with some water and soap on his skin for a few minutes, and then he’d get a huge cock pressed between his cheeks… He could feel himself hardening as he lost himself in that brief fantasy. Which was soon to become reality.

He was steered into the shower room, and without missing a beat, Mako had pulled down the handle and let out a spray of hot water. Jamison yowled slightly as it touched his skin - again inviting comparisons to Mako’s childhood cat - but quickly allowed Roadhog to help him regain some balance.

Mako pumped a good handful of shampoo into one large hand, clapping it down onto Jamie’s scalp.

“Do you really have to, mate?” Jamison complained, wet hair flopping down around his face as Mako sprayed off the suds. “Ugh.”

Mako sighed, but gave a small chuckle. He found the regular shower soap and started to lather up his hands.

“Hey, Mako! Whatever you do, _don’t drop the soap!”_

What a hilarious and original joke. Mako rolled his eyes, then started kneading along Jamie’s shoulders with the soap, the soot and grime from Jamie’s body mixing with the water and slipping down the drain. Then Mako's hands started to dip lower, and lower still…

By now, Jamie was balancing backwards against Mako, using his large belly as a cushion for support. It was the only way he could really focus on staying upright, that was until Mako’s hand closed around his cock.

Jamie felt a jolt of electricity going up his spine, and he wriggled out of reflex — not that it would get him anywhere. Mako held him a little tighter around the middle for balance, his right hand deftly stroking from shaft to tip.

He made soft, keening noises, somewhat drowned out by the heavy spray of water. It wasn’t too long before he made light bucks of his hips, too. 

Mako’s own cock had started to swell, and he garnered a new, slightly higher-pitched noise out of Jamie when he slipped his cock straight between Jamie’s… thighs?

He turned around, giving Mako a quizzical look. “Mate? I thought we were gonna root!”

“…Forgot the lube.”

“Hooley dooley! I thought that was my job, to forget random shit! I think you’re getting _old_ , Mako…!”

At that insult (or playful banter — at least, to Junkrat), Mako squeezed his hand firmly around Jamie’s penis before removing it, thumbing the pre-come that was laving around the tip.

“O-okay mate, settle down. Just a joke.”

Mako grunted, giving Jamie a soft kiss to the neck — and then started to thrust, manoeuvring Jamie so he was facing him. He pressed his partner up against the tiles, his engorged cock brushing against Jamie’s own. 

The Junker always had a delirious look on his face during sex, and Mako couldn’t get enough of it. He undulated his hips again, coming to realise that Jamie was close. A lot closer than he thought. Mako took Jamie’s lips, kissing him gently as he varied his thrusts and motions against his partner’s cock and pelvis. Jamie breathed heavily through his nose, drawing away from the kiss to let Mako have full access to his neck, which he littered with bites — some heavy and bruising, others sharp and needle-like.

It wasn’t long until Jamie reached his peak, flushed red with Mako riding him through his thighs, his large cock pressing against Jamie’s with every rut. Mako seemed to have a natural rhythm for this kind of thing, pulling away to frustrate Jamie, coupling it with a heavy, powerful thrust that left Junkrat seeing stars.

When he came, Jamie folded his leg around Mako - as well as he could, given their difference in… girth - and held fast onto him, sharp, uncut nails digging into Mako’s shoulder. “Ffffuck, mate.”

Mako breathed, feeling his lungs getting a little too clouded. It had been too long since he’d been without Hogdrogen, and the withdrawal symptoms topped off with his chronic illness were a bitch to deal with. 

Jamie came to the rescue, noticing that Mako had not come yet. “Oi, Roadie. Hold me in place.” He moved himself down and around so that he could give his partner a hand job, and it wasn’t long before Mako came as well.

They had been in the shower for so long now that the water had actually run ice cold. The next poor bastard to use this place was in for a treat. Not that they even noticed, warmed from both of their orgasms and slipping down against the floor together, where Mako continued to kiss Jamie and ran large hands through his hair. Which still needed to be conditioned.

“Oh, mate…” Jamie gasped, head resting against Mako’s shoulder when he was allowed to come up for breath. “Might be too tired to go out on that date tonight…”


End file.
